


Patient Patients

by markipwiwer



Category: VideoBlogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Holding, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Dr Iplier doesn’t have time to tend to his own needs, and it catches up with him at the worst time.Thanks for the inspiration, Ghostie!





	Patient Patients

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of folks said that they wished there was more piss/omo in the community, so here!

Dr Iplier was always busy. Keeping up with the health and habits of every single Ego in the manor, and then having full health screenings to all of the new ones that had appeared recently, it seemed like time was never on the doctors side. 

Even if he DID employ a nurse - which he specifically avoided these days, due to... personal reasons - he couldn’t imagine having to go through the hassle of training someone on how to deal with his patients very specific needs.

But he was nothing if not persistent. He tried to give everyone the time of day, even at the cost of looking after himself, and he worked such a ridiculous amount of overtime that he practically lived in his office at this point. It was fine though, he loved his job, he loved his patients, he wasn’t bitter. Sometimes he just... wished he had time to tend to even his most basic needs.

-

The last appointment he had scheduled for the day was one of the newer Egos, Eric Derekson. Eric has arrived half an hour early, just in case, and the doctor was running half an hour late, trying to diagnose some of Darks new pains. Eric had been twiddling his thumbs outside the office for an hour before Dark finally left, looking solemn (which Eric had learned early on not to question) and Dr Iplier finally called him in.

“I’m so sorry I’m running so late, it’s been a busy day...”

The doctor was fluttering around, attempting to organise his desk, put away almost medieval-looking tools and Iplier had dark bags under his eyes, from both a lack of rest and having been in Darks presence for so long.

“It’s - it’s alright, Doctor, I really don’t mind waiting.”

“I know you don’t mind, but it’s the principle of the thing, it’s - oh, never mind, please ignore me being all scatterbrained today.”

Eric just sat down in the chair next to the doctors desk, putting his hands in lap, and waiting patiently.

After another minute of fumbling around, Iplier finally sat down. He sat down just a little too hard, jostling the bladder he hadn’t gotten to empty even once today, and it was already causing him some pain. But he’d be done soon, he knew it, and then he could go to the toilet. It’d be rude to just leave Eric sitting there after he’d already waited an hour.

“So, what brings you in today?”

The doctor was still out of breath, and he crossed his legs under the desk to try and quell his ache.

“Well, I thought about what you said about potentially having some - some therapy, and, uh, I think that might be a good idea, since I’m still having all those - those nightmares and stuff, and sometimes I can’t stop thinking - uh, thinking about things...”

Dr Iplier closed his eyes as he listened, and nodded along, attempting to concentrate on Eric’s words instead of... Christ, he really needed to pee. But now would be even worse, Eric is alluding to his trauma here.

“I totally agree, I think therapy would be very beneficial for your day to day coping. Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but you’ve had physical therapy in the past, right?”

Eric nodded, only lightly tugging on the corner of his blanket stuffed into his pocket. That was an improvement.

“That’s - that’s right, not much, just learning to walk again with my new legs, that’s all...”

“And any problems with those? Wilford has paid for your new ones already, and I just sent the measurements off so you’ll have better fitting ones very soon.”

“Th-thanks... thank you... I, uh, no, no real problems. Just hurts a bit because they’re tight, and I still get some phantom pains on the left but it’s okay...”

The doctor briefly thought back to the last time Eric had come into his office. He was in tears because Wilford had noticed his rather strange limp, and Eric had finally disclosed that his father hadn’t bought him new legs since he was a teenager. Wilford was outraged, and demanded that Iplier get his measurements and order the best ones he could find, all out of Wilfords pocket.

Eric had more than outgrown these dinky old legs, and given what the doctor had learned about Derick, he was surprised he even bothers to put Eric through physical therapy at all.

The doctor shook his head, bringing him back into the moment, and back to his bladder. Bladders we’re capable of bursting. Would that happen to him? It felt like it.

“I think therapy might help a bit with your phantom pains.”

Eric nodded.

“Right! Well then, I’m more than happy to make a time with you to begin some basic coping skills, and in the meantime I want you to take it easy with your walking, alright?”

Eric smiled, just a little, and nodded.

“Got it. Thank you, doctor.”

Iplier was resisting the urge to hold his dick as Eric slowly walked out of the office. Iplier turned on his heel, sprinting to the bathroom, attached to the office, and -

The door was jammed. Likely from the way Dark had slammed it earlier but, god damn it, no, he needed the toilet, he was bending his knees together, the pain was getting ridiculous as Iplier frantically wiggled and twisted the doorknob. No dice. Iplier was muttering to himself now, cursing everything under the sun, begging for the door to open, and just as he was losing it and he felt a warm trickle, he heard a door open.

“Sorry to keep you, but I just -“

The doctor was just about in tears, facing Eric who had appeared in the doorway once more, and Iplier was pissing himself. No nonsense, and there was so much. The days stress was leaking out of him, making a huge dark patch, running down his scrubs and onto the floor. His hand was still gripping the door knob, shaking, blush heating his cheeks.

Eric stood there, shocked. He looked up at the doctor, and then down at the puddle, then up again.

“I’m - I’m sorry, I should have knocked -“

The stream was finally slowing down, just a few more drops escaping. Everything else was drenched.

“What are you apologising for? I’m the one who just...”

Iplier looked down at himself. He just pissed all over himself, while Eric watched. And yet, he felt more at peace than he had all day. Vulnerable, tired, but relieved somehow.

“Do... do you want help cleaning up?”

Eric’s voice was less scared than usual. It was... kind, reassuring almost.

“You don’t have to do that, I’m the doctor here.”

“Well, maybe I want to help. Or I can just leave, if you want.

This was... sweet. Really sweet.

Iplier nodded.

Eric walked just past the doctor, toeing around the puddle, and carefully opening the door to the bathroom. He twisted the knob one way, and it didn’t budge, but then he twisted the other way and pulled it and then it was open. Clearly, Eric had patience that Iplier just hadn’t been capable of.

Iplier scoffed at the absurdity of the situation, before shuffling out of his scrubs, physically incapable of feeling any more shame at this point.

He had to wonder if Eric was being so kind because he’d been through the same sort of thing. He looked Eric up and down while he was turned to the side, finding a clean pair of scrubs and wetting a hand towel, and there it was.

Eric had a sizeable hard on trapped in his jeans. Well, fair enough. Iplier wasn’t going to complain about the help, and it was almost flattering to be admired in such an embarrassing state.

Whatever the reason, Iplier let himself be washed down with a luke warm hand towel, and Eric didn’t try to stop the tears when the doctor started to cry.

This was some divine stress relief after a hard days work.


End file.
